


Don't Even Matter What You Are

by terajk



Category: Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Chromatic Character, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Disabled Chromatic Character, Female Friendship, Gen, People with disabilities being awesome, Pre-Canon, Vignette, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mama Odie always enjoys her visits. Her partner does, too...unfortunately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Even Matter What You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



Mama Odie doesn't like the city. There are too many stairs, too many vehicles, too many people trying to take each other's space. But in the bayou, in the tree, on her houseboat, she has all the room she needs, and she shares it with whomever comes along—barnacles, gators, bullfrogs. And fireflies.

Her old friend stops by sometimes while she's out collecting nectar for her tarte à la bouille—the best in the bayou, she says—and Mama Odie always enjoys her visits. Her partner does, too...unfortunately.

"Juju! How many times I gotta tell you not to eat the guests?"

There's a _pew_ as he spits, then a _bonk_ as the guest hits him over the head with her tiny purse.

"Sorry about that, sugar," Mama Odie says. "Juju's very naughty sometimes."

"Enh. C'est la vie." She sounds nonchalant, but she still lights on Mama Odie's shoulder. "He just doing what comes natural." Then there's another _bonk,_ a French curse word.

"How's your grandbaby?" Mama Odie doesn't need to use a name. Her friend has hundreds of grandchildren—maybe _hundreds_ of hundreds—but only one grandbaby.

"Raymond's fine, but he don't think so, speaking of natural. He's having a rough time."

"Oh?" Mama Odie offers her a taste of gumbo.

"You know," she says, offering Mama Odie some nectar. "He at that age where his light come on for any old thing. He don't want Evangeline to think bad of him."

Mama Odie chuckles—not because it's funny, but because, as she says, "That girl sees everything; she knows about nature. And I don't think Evangeline could _ever_ think bad of Ray."

"That's what I say, but he don't listen. A boy don't want to talk about this stuff with his grandmama."

"But you ask him about it anyway."

"Mais oui," she says, and they both laugh then.


End file.
